


Святой на спор

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Drama, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Religious Discussion, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Договоренности ангела и демона идет уже второй век. Но Азирафаэль до сих пор считает, что Кроули не способен справиться с некоторыми заданиями. Ведь есть вещи, которые под силу лишь настоящему ангелу. Конечно, Кроули предлагает заключить пари!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	Святой на спор

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Св. Франциск Ассизский (Джованни Франческо ди Пьетро Бернардоне) действительно происходил из состоятельной семьи, но ушел в монахи и основал орден, где не на словах, а на деле был принят аскетизм и нестяжательство. Революционность его поступков заключается в том, что в то время католическая церковь была уже насквозь коррумпирована, Папы и аббаты строили дворцы (это составляло весьма малую часть их преступлений. ведь некоторые Папы "отжигали" так, как большинству грешников и не снилось) и были очень "далеки от народа", а Франциск сделал шаг к этому народу и остался в веках.
> 
> 2\. Работа написана на ФБ-2019 для команды Fandom Good Omens 2019

— У тебя ничего не получится, — повторил Азирафаэль. Кажется, в десятый раз.

Слышать это от ангела было более чем обидно, и теперь Кроули хотелось побыстрее сменить тему. Или напиться и начисто забыть весь их с Азирафаэлем разговор. Поэтому Кроули подтянул к себе чашу с вином, в которой, как назло, не осталось уже ни капли. Пришлось подозвать мальчишку, прислуживающего в таверне.

— За мой счет еще кувшин того красного из Перуджи, — ввернул Азирафаэль. А когда мальчишка отошел, добавил: — Мы же хотели выпить за нашу Договоренность.

— Да, — кивнул Кроули.

На самом деле, сейчас ему уже хотелось послать Договоренность к Гавриилу.

— Не обижайся ты так, — Азирафаэль улыбнулся. — Я просто сказал как есть. Мы с тобой разные.

— Мы созданы из одного материала, — напомнил Кроули. — И я тоже был ангелом.

— Был, — подчеркнул Азирафаэль.

— Я в состоянии творить такие же чудеса, как и ты. Помнишь, как ты не смог вовремя вернуться в Амьен? Я поехал туда вместо тебя и весьма успешно вызвал божественный экстаз у жителей города. В смысле, я растолковал им, сколько всего сделал для них епископ Годфрид.

Азирафаэль не стал отпираться.

— А потом жители Амьена сами попросили епископа Годфрида вернуться, и справедливость была восстановлена, — закончил он. — Кроули, я прекрасно помню тот случай и очень тебе обязан.

В этот момент им как раз принесли вино, и Азирафаэль попросил подать еще и фруктов, запеченных в меду и имбире. Потом сам наполнил чашу Кроули. И поднял свою.

— За Договоренность!

— За Договоренность, — повторил вслед за ним Кроули, опустошая чашу. — Почему ты не веришь, что я справлюсь?

— Потому что это под силу лишь настоящему ангелу, — объяснил Азирафаэль. — Ты же видишь, что происходит? И что стало с церковью? Некоторые монастыри владеют землями, которыми сможет похвастаться далеко не каждый вельможа. А роскоши, в которой живут их аббаты, могут позавидовать многие короли.

— Я тут ни при чем, — заметил Кроули. — Ну, почти.

— Я знаю.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Подождал, пока мальчишка из таверны поставит на стол большое блюдо, полное печеных яблок и слив. Взял кусочек яблока, облизал с пальцев мед. Потом вновь наполнил их чаши вином и произнес:

— Я ведь помню Рим. И то, как на первых христиан натравливали львов. Тогда у людей была вера.

— Так Небесам нужна вера или новый святой?

— Не только Небесам, — поправил его Азирафаэль. — Он нужен нам всем. И человечеству. Кто-то, кто напомнит о том, каким был Иисус.

— Я бы мог попробовать найти такого человека, — сказал Кроули. — Предлагаю заключить пари.

В таверне вдруг стало тихо — за окном уже разлилась темень, и последние посетители собирались по домам. Хозяин гремел ключами, выталкивая пьянчуг за ворота.

— Одно дело Договоренность, — сказал Азирафаэль. — И совсем другое дело…

— … заключить пари с адским отродьем, из-за которого человечество изгнали из Рая?

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Кроули, не надо так. Я очень хорошо к тебе отношусь. И поэтому я не стану с тобой спорить.

— Видишь ли, ангел, я не выдвигаю никаких условий.

— Только не говори, что ты искренне хочешь мне помочь, — Азирафаэль допил вино.

Кроули поднялся на ноги. Заставил себя мгновенно протрезветь, и теперь слова Азирафаэля жалили еще больнее. Он сделал вид, что это не имеет значения.

— Мне нужно немного времени.

— Сколько угодно, Кроули.

***

Положа руку на сердце, Кроули и сам не понимал, зачем он впутался во все это.

Или просто не хотел себе признаваться. Конечно, его мотивы не были полностью честны. Он хотел помогать ангелу вовсе не для того, чтобы приблизить победу Небес, — Кроули надеялся, что Внизу никогда не узнают ни об их пари, ни о Договоренности.

Он хотел помогать Азирафаэлю, только чтобы видеть того рядом.

И в результате не встречался с ангелом уже несколько лет. Кроули объездил весь Пьемонт, Тоскану, Апулию и Венецианскую республику. Обошел все города Ломбардской лиги от Кремоны до Милана и целый год провел в Риме. Кроули заглядывал в монастыри и даже в церкви, если освященная земля не слишком обжигала ему ноги. Везде, где мог, заводил приятелей и прислушивался к сплетням, считая, что народная молва не станет врать. Если и найдется среди священников по-настоящему искренняя, верующая душа, живущая во Христе, он об этом обязательно узнает. Вот о том аббате из Амьена говорили все: например, местные дворяне ненавидели его за то, что тот пытался защитить крестьян и бедноту.

Все, что Кроули удалось разузнать, повергло его в отчаяние: он понял, что взялся за невыполнимую задачу. И во дворцах, и на постоялых дворах, и в тавернах он слышал одно и то же: нищих делается все больше, а аббаты и монахи становятся все толще.

Порой Кроули выманивал святых отцов из церквей и соборов, угощал их обедом, расспрашивал об их жизни и с ужасом понимал, что в кабаках не лгут. Их даже не нужно было искушать. Святые отцы и сами кого угодно бы искусили, достигнув невиданного мастерства в области чревоугодия, пьянства, алчности, а порой и прелюбодеяния.

Кроули всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы сдаться. И не появляться век-другой перед ангелом, а там, глядишь, Азирафаэль и сам забудет об этом дурацком пари или найдет в себе достаточно такта, чтобы не шпынять Кроули проигрышем.

В Умбрию Кроули приехал зимним вечером.

Очередной маленький городок, растекшийся по холмам, не сулил ничего хорошего. Было темно и холодно. Кроули посмотрел на мрачные стены Санта-Мария-Маджоре и отправился в самый лучший кабак в городе.

И сразу пожалел. В кабаке стоял пир горой. В любое другое время Кроули, как и полагается демону, одобрил бы эти возлияния. Но сейчас ему хотелось согреться и немного отдохнуть в тишине, а потом вернуться к себе на постоялый двор и проспать весь январь с февралем.

— Не из Рима ли прибыл досточтимый сеньор?

Все еще стуча зубами, Кроули кивнул. В его руки немедленно втиснули чашу с горячим пряным вином и усадили за длинный стол, уставленный блюдами с жареной свининой и ягнятиной. Были здесь и откормленные каплуны, и бобы с капустой, и свежий хлеб. И, разумеется, яблоки со сливами, запеченные в меду с имбирем, которые так любил Азирафаэль.

— Сегодня Франческо угощает всех! — услышал Кроули.

Это был тот самый юноша, который прежде и пригласил его к столу. Кроули решил, что будет нелишне расспросить его обо всем. И об этом щедром Франческо и вообще о том, что творится в Умбрии.

— Он ваш друг? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Да, — с гордостью ответил юноша.

— Не сочтите за невежество, но я прибыл издалека и никого тут не знаю. Расскажите мне о нем, об этом Франческо.

Глаза юноши вспыхнули.

— Он из семьи Бернардоне, а его отец — богатый торговец шелком. Но Франческо больше чем сын торговца. Он ведет себя, как настоящий принц. Видите, сколько здесь дворян?

Кроули окинул взглядом публику: молодежи в богатых одеяниях здесь было немало.

— Все они желают его дружбы. А еще Франческо настоящий герой. Он участвовал в походе на Перуджу, попал в плен, но вернулся к нам таким же жизнерадостным, как и прежде. Скоро мы идем с ним в другой поход. В Южную Италию, по приказу Папы! Он и щедрый, и смелый, и при этом, — юноша замялся, подбирая слова, — я не знаю никого милосерднее Франческо. Он всегда подает нищим, помогает беднякам и даже не боится прокаженных.

— Ваш друг поистине необыкновенный человек, — заметил Кроули. — Вы ведь познакомите меня с ним?

Джованни Франческо ди Пьетро Бернардоне было чуть больше двадцати лет. Он был весел и красив, а в глазах его сверкало солнце. И Кроули не сомневался: если завтра Франческо выступит в поход на Сицилию, все его приятели последуют за ним, а если он решит отправиться в Иерусалим, и тогда никто не станет с ним спорить.

— Судя по тому, что о вас рассказывают друзья, — сказал ему Кроули, — вам любой подвиг окажется по плечу.

Франческо не медлил с ответом.

— Господь наградил меня прекрасными друзьями, которые излишне добры ко мне. На самом деле я все еще ищу тот подвиг, который бы мне хотелось совершить.

— Вы молоды. И перед вами открыты все пути.

— Это правда, — согласился Франческо. — Я бы мог стать достойным сыном своего отца и преумножить богатство семьи. Или стать настоящим рыцарем. Я уже был на войне, меня не страшат невзгоды и опасности. Если я уцелею, то смогу добыть себе титул и сделать так, что фамилию Бернардоне будут помнить в веках. Но я до сих пор не знаю, верный ли это путь.

— И вы ждете, чтобы сам Господь подал вам знак?

— Я приму любую ношу из его рук. Чем тяжелее, тем лучше.

— Почему бы вам тогда не пойти путем веры?

Франческо пожал плечами.

— Одно я знаю точно: я никогда не буду обирать бедняков, как это делают святые отцы. Я скорее разделю хлеб и кров с прокаженным, нищим или даже с самим дьяволом. Но я не могу представить себя настоятелем монастыря.

— Во времена Иисуса монастырей не было, — напомнил ему Кроули.

В глазах Франческо засияли тысячи звезд.

Пир продолжался до утра, а на следующий день Кроули уже покинул постоялый двор, решив отправиться в Неаполь. Выехав за городские ворота, он остановил коня и, спешившись, обернулся.

И долго смотрел на маленький и ничего еще не подозревающий городок Ассизи.

***

— Не понимаю, как тебе это удалось, — сказал Азирафаэль, разливая вино по чашам. — Ладно, я проиграл. Я помню, что ты ничего не требовал взамен, но у нас есть Договоренность. Что я могу для тебя сделать, Кроули?

— Ничего, — ответил Кроули.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как приехал в Рим десять лет назад.

В это время Папа — Иннокентий Третий — принимал молодого проповедника из Умбрии. Сначала Папа и слышать ничего не хотел о новом ордене миноритов и тем более о «святой нищете». Ходили слухи, что Папа увидел сон, в котором огромного роста Франческо из Ассизи подпирал стены церкви, и после этого все было решено. На самом деле Иннокентию Третьему приснился совсем другой сон. То есть это вообще был не сон — Кроули лично явился в Ватикан, чтобы объяснить Папе, что ожидает того после смерти. Конечно, после смерти Иннокентия Третьего в любом случае ждали в Аду — за Альбигойский поход следовало ответить, — но это уже не имело значения. Папа немедленно утвердил устав ордена, и это спасло Франческо из Ассизи от любых обвинений в ереси.

По правде говоря, Кроули и сам не понимал, почему ему так хочется присматривать за Франческо. Хотя после случая с Папой Кроули уже ни во что не вмешивался: Франческо все делал сам.

И за ним шли люди.

Нищие, обездоленные, прокаженные. Он не прогонял никого. Выслушивал каждого и для каждого находил теплые, ободряющие слова.

Были люди, которые считали Франческо чудаком, пусть и святым: ведь порой тот проповедовал даже животным. Рассказывали, что однажды Франческо ночевал в хлеву, а на рассвете увидел страшную черную змею, очевидно, тоже заползшую погреться. Франческо улыбнулся змее и сказал, что каждое творение Господа достойно любви и сострадания.

Кроули был уверен, что Франческо его тогда все-таки узнал.

— Кроули, ты меня слышишь? — Азирафаэль встревоженно смотрел на него. — Небеса выиграли. Благодаря тебе. Конечно, я позабочусь, чтобы об этом никогда не узнали ни у нас, ни Внизу. Ведь если на Земле будут появляться такие святые, Небеса непременно победят.

Перед глазами Кроули вдруг возник прекрасноликий архангел Гавриил в так любимых им сияющих золотых одеждах. Убежденный в своей правоте и понимании Божественного плана. Свет, исходящий от Гавриила, обжигал ледяным холодом.

Кроули мысленно поставил Франческо и Гавриила рядом.

И едва не сказал вслух, что победить в итоге должны такие, как Франческо.

Вовремя осекся.

Посмотрел на Азирафаэля — тот все еще глядел на Кроули с явным изумлением — и понял, что придется подождать еще сотню лет, а может быть, несколько веков. Прежде, чем он рискнет все рассказать Азирафаэлю. И во всем признаться.

— Один святой не сможет спасти церковь, — сказал Кроули, придав голосу самоуверенности. — Пока что в этой схватке побеждает Ад, причем во всех своих ипостасях. Так что мне не жаль дать тебе фору, ангел.


End file.
